Expert systems is a term applied to a special kind of problem solving computer program. The general function of expert systems is to solve (or assist in the solution of) problems normally addressed by highly trained and experienced human experts. This is not a new goal; in fact, many successful computer programs have achieved notable success in providing expert levels of performance in certain problem areas. What is different about expert system type programs is the approach taken, and the resulting form of the program itself.